


阿堯 2020.03

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	阿堯 2020.03

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03.31

我養了一隻貓。  
名字叫阿堯，我偶爾會親親摸摸抱抱他。  
我帶他出門逛街時，聽到有人叫我。  
我回頭一看，發現是我們樂團的小提琴首席。

他叫阿堯。  
我就是因為喜歡他，才把貓的名字叫阿堯的。  
他向我打招呼，然後看到我懷裡的貓阿堯。  
他摸摸阿堯的下巴，問我叫什麼名字。  
我有點害羞的說叫阿堯。  
他說是個好名字。

我問他是一個人來的嗎。  
阿堯搖頭，他說他帶著養的狗一起出來的。  
我看著他身旁正疑惑時，聽到有人喊阿堯的聲音。  
我往那方向一看，  
我們樂團的小提琴副首席拿著兩杯珍奶走過來。  
他給了阿堯一杯後，空出來的手搭上阿堯的肩。  
阿堯看著我說，這是我養的狗，叫阿丞。

阿丞點頭向我打招呼，我這時才看到他脖子上的項圈。  
阿堯說他們要去看電影先走了。  
我抱著我家的貓阿堯，  
看著我喜歡的人阿堯。  
牽著他的阿丞，偶爾會親親摸摸抱抱他。

**Author's Note:**

> 貓咪狗勾世界可愛  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
